


Color Me Imperfect (Yuri!! On Ice Omegaverse)

by Little_Author_Chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Victor gets his head out of his butt, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Always get consent, Blindfolded, Comfort, Consent is Key!, Crying, Do people even read tags?, Dom/sub, Don't be Victor :c, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I am going to hell, I apologize in advance, Idk my mind is going crazy rn, Illegal Sex Trade, Impregnation Kink, Love, M/M, Mafia Leader Victor, Minor bondadge, My First Smut, NO rape, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Or hate, Poor Katsuki Family, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Sexy Times, Spooning, Stockholm Syndrome maybe idk you decide, Tags to be added once I know what I'm doing, Teasing, Things are gonna get steamy, This is spoopy at first, Unexpected love?, Victor can be a jerk, Victor can be really sweet, Victor likes Yuuri, Victor only skates for fun, Victor really likes Yuri, Wealthy Victor Nikiforov, Wowie these tags are a mess, Yuri is flippin adorable, Yuuri just needs a hug, bond marks, but also really sexy, consent eventually given, dropping, god these tags are a mess, illegal drug use, learning from past mistakes, learning to love, noncanon, potential porn?, scared Yuuri, stay safe kids, unhealthy relationship at first, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Author_Chan/pseuds/Little_Author_Chan
Summary: A perfect omega is considered a priceless rarity. Regardless of primary gender, these individuals are the most fertile and beautiful creatures known to man. Slim bodies that scream SIN, followed by an intoxicating scent rivaled by no other substance. The perfect mate for any alpha.Yuuri Katsuki, the youngest child of a poor hot springs family, has the unfortunate fate of presenting as a "perfect" male omega. His family tries everything to prevent the outside world from knowing, but their luck run dries the same time their pockets do. Taken by loan sharks and traded to an illegal slave trade organization, Yuuri Katsuki is trained to fit the role of his secondary gender for four years. By midnight of his 20th birthday, he was sold to Mafia leader Victor Nikiforov for a rather large sum of money.The future Yuuri dreamed of was lost the moment he presented as omega, but maybe Victor can help to revive them.((STILL ROUGH DRAFT))





	1. UNEDITED TEASER

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> This is a story idea I've had in mind for a little while, and I am so happy to be finally sharing it! While this chapter is unedited, I think it gives the general gist of what this story is going to be about! Please give feedback, comments, and kudos if you like it! 
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -Non-consensual touching does occur in this fic, but it does not progress to rape. However, consent should always be given before doing anything.  
> -This first chapter is a teaser! It is NOT edited. (I really just wanted to get the general idea out there before I went mad.)  
> -This is my first explicit story... ever.

"A-Alpha?" The words fell off his trembling lips as he heard the turning of the door knob. Yuuri had no idea where he was, who had graciously purchased him, or where his clothes had gone. All he did know was that he was blindfolded on a luxurious bed, hands carefully bonded behind his back, that he was stark naked, and he had a new occupation: this Alpha's new plaything. As the soft footsteps approached from behind, Yuuri felt his anxiety rise in his throat and his slim body begin to shake. However all anxious pheromones were soon overtaken by a dominating scent. The young omega felt his eyes widen underneath the restricting fabric as the smell that could only be described as winter entered his nose. Goosebumps raced across his skin and a pathetic squeak left his mouth. What was his body doing?!

An amused chuckle came from behind, reminding Yuuri the situation he was in. A surprisingly warm hand carresed the small of his back with featherlight touches. He clenched his eyes in response as his fate was slowly being sealed for him, slightly recoiling from the touch. That hand slowly drifted to the underside of his neck, grazing his bare scent gland with calculated percision. His head was softly guided back until he was facing the cieling. A tickling sensation danced across his scalp as fingers played with his raven hair, carefully undoing the blindflood. As the minimal light flooded his vision, Yuuri couldn't help but squint as he quickly attempted to see _anything _.__

__The first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful blue eyes, staring down at him with a sparkle of amusement. He wore a face of tenderness, holding Yuuri's head like he was the most precious thing in the world. A blush rose on the omega's cheeks as he couldn't help but stare at the handsome stranger, whose scent was slowly overtaking all logical reasoning. A thumb brushed against his jawline as the two sat there in silence._ _

__"What a beautiful little omega I have," said a hushed voice, as if he was telling him a secret. Yuuri felt his heart drop as he watched the other man lower his head and gently kiss his lips. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as he felt his inner omega hum in satisfaction._ _

__////////_ _

__At the age of 16, Yuuri Katsuki was collected by a slave trade organization. He was payment for his families debt. A beautiful omega with pale skin, highlighted by bold black hair. His eyes held warmth, his body held potential for children. And he was quite receptive to alpha authority. A perfect omega treasure that the Katsuki family did its best to hide from the world. Their luck ran out the same time their sparse money ran dry. When deciding what to confiscate from the dominantly beta family, the loan sharks discovered Yuuri hiding in a closet. The scent blockers did little to hide the "anxious omega" smell he was producing, earning him wicked smiles. He was the only thing taken from the Katsuki's that day._ _

__For four years he was treated rather well, trained and educated on his new role. The day he turned 20, he would be put on the market for becoming a new toy for anyone who dared to taste a pure omega. He remained untouched the entirety of his stay, knowing the purity of his breed to raise value. Yuuri knew he was lucky for that, knowing the countless beta's who were abused by the members of the illegal organization. For hours they would drill information into his head, force him to watch documentaries and videos on how to act with an alpha partner. While he did nothing sexual, he was trained in everything else. How to properly care for a rutting alpha, how to cook, how to do aftercare, how to prepare himself for children. Yuuri laughed somenights as he lie awake, tramatized on what his future held. It was like he was at some omega boarding school rather than being held captive at some foreign land. He was treated like a doll, and he knew that's what he was. A pretty little omega sex toy._ _

__

__////////_ _

__

__As the starnger lightly kissed him, Yuuri felt everything he learned leave his mind. He thought he had come to terms with this lifestyle, prepared himself for anything. Yet the warm lips on top of his own made him realize the true reality of it all. He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. Yuuri thought of the life he always wanted for himself as the stranger peppered kisses against the side of his throat. He wanted to find love, have children, travel the world. All visiosn of that drifted apart as a small nip was delivered to his shoulder, his eyes shutting as an airy gasp left his throat._ _

__

__His happily ever after disappeared the moment he presented as omega._ _


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first "real" chapter is here! The reasoning behind the quotation marks is that a lot of this is basic information for this omegaverse setting. Very basic information! Kinda boring to some! Also we have some little Yuuri action!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS! Criticism is always welcome! I love talking to you guys and would love to hear what you think! Kudos are always appreciated!

To be desired by all was both a blessing and a curse. In a world where instinct dictates daily living, people sought out these individuals like precious gems. No longer were they considered human, their sinful bodies and delectable scents placed them in the category of _possession _; a possession that the other two genders wanted for themselves. Omegas were born to be sought after, their bodies releasing alluring pheromones to attract the perfect mates: alphas. Alphas were supposed to protect omegas, keep them safe and properly mating them to create the future generations. Their bodies were made for each other after all. For centuries, all three genders were relatively equal in quantity.__

__As years passed, however, omegas began to decrease as omega/beta pairings were accepted by society. Few betas held the recessive trait needed to produce omega children. Soon enough, omegas were considered to be heading down the path of endangerment. The omega sex trade became a very popular business during this time. With the few omegas still around, many people considered them to be priceless treasures and would pay large sums of money for them. Betas dominated this field due to their inability to be affected by pheromones of alphas and omegas. As more and more omegas were abducted, authorities all around the globe began to make protective programs to securely house omegas._ _

__These facilities were state of the art, and were create for omega comfort. Programs were introduced for omegas to meet potential alpha mates, insuring that the alpha was clear of all suspicion. Despite being forced to mate alphas, most released omegas rate the facilities 4.7/5 on Yelp. In order to get into these facilities, families would have to enroll in hefty monthly payments to ensure their omegas had the proper funds to be taken care of. Some families were not lucky enough to ensure such safety for their ill fated children._ _

__\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

___LOGISTICS FOR SECONDARY GENDER // Miss Sonohara’s Third Grade Class_  
Three Types  
-Alpha  
Alphas are the strongest secondary gender. Naturally they develop muscle, and have a very powerful pheromones. Alphas are larger than the other two breeds. This secondary gender tends to hold more powerful positions in society. Once every six months alphas will experience a rut. 

___-Beta  
Betas are the most common secondary gender! They are what people consider “normal.” Unlike alphas and omegas, betas have very weak scents. They will not be affected by the hormones produced by a rutting alpha or an omega* in heat. Betas can hold any job position.  
*Pure/perfect omegas are the only anomaly in this statement. (See more information below!)_

___-Omega  
Omegas are a rarity in current society. They have very alluring scents and have the highest fertility rate among all secondary genders. Most omegas are female, rarely are they male. Omegas are naturally weaker, and are better equipped for birthing children (wider hips and very fertile during heat). Most people view omegas as attractive and as the best choice for mates. Every two months an omega will experience a heat after they present. Omegas experience the natural phemoena known as _dropping _when they are extremely stressed. They will enter a coma like state, and negative health effects may occur if they stay in this state for too long.  
FUN FACTS (not on the test):There is an extremely rare type of omega (known as the pure or “perfect” omega) which will have very dominant omegan traits. Pheromones released from a pure omega have been known to even effect betas, especially when experiencing a heat. Alphas are naturally more drawn to this breed due to the stronger pheromones. ___

____Presenting  
-Between the ages of 10 and 12, a child will present their second gender. Alphas will start to develop sharper kanines and will experience a very short rut (12-24 hours). Betas will not develop any additions to their bodies, and will remain mostly the same (minus normal puberty of course!). Omegas will start to develop wider hips and will go through their very first heat (3-7 days)._ _ _ _

_____Common Pairings and Resulting Offspring  
-Alpha/Omega  
Most successful/natural pairing. Alphas were meant to breed omegas, and are able to bond them. Bonded pairs have deeper connections and will result in healthier relationships. Alphas will become stronger when mated to an omega in order to properly protect their weaker mate. Alphas are built to care for a nurture omegas genetically, making them the most suitable for an omega. This can also result in possessive alpha behavior (Will be covered in later classes). They can have A/B/O offspring._ _ _

____-Alpha/Beta  
Nothing to note of significance. A/B pairings can be unhealthy due to the controlling nature of an alpha. Most betas are unable to properly handle a rutting alpha, and have a low fertility rate with this gender. Beta offspring are the most probable outcome if pregnancy occurs at all._ _ _ _

____-Alpha/Alpha  
A/A pairings usually do not work out due to dominant nature of alphas in general. Physical violence is a common occurrence. Pregnancy is very unlikely due to the infertility rate of female alphas._ _ _ _

______-Beta/Beta  
This pair is very common and is usually quite successful. Due to betas being unable to form bond marks* with one another, there is nothing holding them back from find a more suitable partner. B/B offspring are most commonly a beta child, but an alpha offspring is not that uncommon.**  
*Bond marks can only be given in an A/O pairing. It is a physical bite mark on the nape of the neck. An initial mark, if administered correctly, will scar and remain permanent. A bond mark will allow the recipient to feel the emotions of the administer. Omegas are almost always marked by their alpha partner. This marking will amplify an alpha’s physical abilities and allow for deeper connections.  
**In a few rare instances (Under 100 occurrences reported in the past century), two betas can produce an omega offspring. Past studies show that both beta parents must carry the recessive omega trait, and must be compatible with one another (think of it like pieces to a puzzle!). This is the only known way for a pure omega to be born. Beta parents tend to be in a very close relationship with one another, almost like soulmates. Pure omegas are the most lovable individuals, and can only be born from relationships of true love!_ _

____-Beta/Omega  
This pairing is similar to A/B. Betas are unable to meet the needs required by an omega (producing calming pheromones, properly sate an omega in heat, etc.). Betas are rarely affected by omega pheromones, and pregnancy rarely occurs._ _ _ _

____-Omega/Omega  
O/O pairings are very unpractical for omegas are unable to satisfy a lot of their own needs during heat. Omegas interact well with one another, and are comforted by each others presence. However, rarely due romantic relationships bloom between them due to genetics. An omega is unable to impregnate anything._ _ _ _

____\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____Yuuri Katsuki looked down at the study guide his teacher had just handed out to the class. His cheeks gleamed a rosy red as he quickly skimmed the contents. Awkwardly he glanced around the room to see how his other classmates were reacting to the information recently lectured to them. He caught the eye of a girl and they both quickly turned to stare blankly back at the piece of paper. They all knew the importance of this information, especially with their own presenting coming up soon. Yuuri was still confused on the process of breeding and _how _certain parts went certain places… And omegas in general. At least he, the child of two betas, did not have to worry about that lifestyle as a future. It was the silver lining in this process of losing his innocence through a third grade lecture.___ _ _ _

______“Now now, children!” Chimed the pretty beta teacher at the front of the classroom. “I know this might be a little awkward for you guys, and something very strange and unfamiliar. However, it is very important for you to be prepared for your own presenting! If you would like to ask me any questions, please stay behind after class. I encourage you to ask your parents any questions you might be curious about as well! Be sure to study this material for your test on Friday!” With a cheery smile the woman dismissed her class._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri took his time putting his materials away, not wanting to interact with any of the other children. His cheeks were still burning as he left with his head down, simply wanting to go home. Upon reaching his destination the boy ran to his room, barely acknowledging his working parents. Quickly he stripped from his school uniform into a T-shirt and shorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he reached for the doorknob, he suddenly stopped. For some reason, he didn’t want to leave his room. The information from his last class lecture flashed before his eyes, and a wave of embarrassment flooded his person. Knowing how doting his parents were, they would ask about what he learned. _He didn’t even want to know what he learned today _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Groaning quietly, he retreated to the comforts of his bed. Yuuri thought of ways to sneak food back to his room later that night, deciding that he’d rather sleep then think about the topic of the day any longer. It didn’t take long for him to be soothed by the comforting smells of home, and soon he was sleeping rather soundly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuuri thought he was going to die. Everything was too hot, a thick coat of sweat covering his body in the early-spring weather. His skin itched and tingled across his entire body, as if it were begging to be ripped from its place. His thoughts felt foggy and the room felt way too stuffy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Immediately he wanted to go to his mother. She had to know what to do. Small whimpers left his throat as he went to move, pain racing across his overstimulated nerves. As his trembling legs hit the ground, he stumbled forward and collapsed to the ground. When he was finally able to stand, tears were streaming down his heated face. At some point he took notice to the weird liquid coming from between his legs, earning him to become more panicked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had no idea how long it took him to maneuver from his own bedroom to that of his parents, but he had become even more desperate to stop this feeling. Using his last remaining strength, he opened the last obstacle in his way. Both parents were awaken from the noise, and immediately took note of the sickly sweet yet anxious smell entering their room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“M-mom..” Yuuri was sobbing as he slid down the door frame, cheeks a bright red and eyes glossed over with tears. “M-mom, what’s wrong with me? M-mon please help me… M-mom…” The young boy was starting to become incoherent as he mumbled pleas from his drying lips, begging for relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hiroko Katsuki was at her son’s side the moment he entered the room distressed beyond imagination. Her panic rose as she felt his flaming skin and listened to his sobs. As she examined her youngest child it soon came together. Gently she took her child into her arms, shock taking over as she came to the realization of the sobbing boy’s fate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yuuri… Is an omega.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to Me: "Hey you should really wait till morning to finalize this chapter and make sure everything is okay..."  
> Me: "F THAT SHIZ IMMA POST NOW. WHO NEEDS SLEEP?!"
> 
> Anyways... Thank you so much for reading once again!
> 
> Next Chapter~  
> We will learn about Yuuri's childhood!

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri: *Gets tutored on how to be omega for four years.*  
> Yuuri: *Forgets everything he learned once he has to apply it*  
> Me: Same.
> 
> I'm sorry for the poor taste in humor. It's how I cope with writing things like this. ;u;
> 
> Feedback is encouraged! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!


End file.
